The Tezuka Uke Archives
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Collections of one-shots with our dear Mitsu-chan as uke. Yes, you heard correct! Tired of reading about Tez as a seme? Then come read! Second up...InuiTez!
1. AtoTez Imperial Pair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, bad storyline...useless smut. Kind of.

**A/N **This is my first one-shot of 'The Tezuka!Uke Archives', yay! This is just going to be my housing for all my useless smut, smex etc with Tezuka as uke. I think that our dear Kuni-chan is HOT as uke...but there aren't many fics out there with him as uke, so I decided that I'd put in my little contributions and try to convert (mwahahaha) some other readers/writers into it.

This is the first one...but I don't think it very good/special, but I really wanted to get these things going so I just wrote what came into my head--with this as the result.

**The Tezuka!Uke Archives**

**Useless**

By squishy the jellyfish

Atobe enjoyed how Tezuka was still quite naïve and innocent when it came to sex. The usually stoic and dignified male became rather flustered when such matters arose. Okay…Atobe wasn't some sex-crazed whore, but he knew enough about sex to be the more knowledgeable one than Tezuka. And he liked that. Many a time when he and Tezuka were making out, the stoic male would hesitate or stall; knowing that all of it would soon build up to sex, which amused Atobe greatly. He supposed it was because that kind of emotion was reserved for only his magnificent self. Atobe sighed as he pulled away from kissing Tezuka. As much as he wanted to have 'it' with the younger male, he just couldn't find it in him. Tezuka was inexperienced and was still unprepared for such intercourse yet, so Atobe decided that for Tezuka, he could wait.

"W-what time is it?" Tezuka asked, getting up from Atobe's large bed, his face adorned with a red hue.

"In a hurry are we?" Atobe exclaimed playfully. "Though, I wouldn't have a clue why you would want to leave ore-sama's perfection for something of…lesser perfection."

Tezuka ignored the comment; seeking only the time. "What's the time?"

Atobe sighed as he got up languidly from the bed and checked his expensive--no less--wristwatch. "It's five-forty."

"I'm late," Tezuka said, grabbing his schoolbag from the floor. "I'll see you later. I'll call you after I get home."

Atobe nodded wordlessly, and after hearing the door close, he slumped back onto the bed, his arm over his eyes. God…it was getting harder and harder to ease away his erection, and soon, he wouldn't be able to at all. Tezuka was getting a little bolder each time they made out, and it was becoming increasingly clear to Atobe that it was bordering on _painful _to keep himself from jumping the younger boy. Atobe was beginning to dread Tezuka's phone call; the sound of his voice could throw Atobe the edge. He needed to relax, Atobe concluded as he got off his bed and walked over to his bookshelf--filled with many diverse ranges of books. He ran his index finger across a familiar spine and title and slipped it out. It read: 'Greek Mythology' on the cover and Atobe smiled with contentment. This was perfect, he always enjoyed these types of books but it never actually occurred to him 'why' but all he knew was that they were interesting; and not like the sap that Oshitari read all the time. He started his record player up, the enjoyable music of the composer Richard Wagner filling the large and glorious room as he sat down in his comfortable chair next to the player with his book.

**I ' l l w a i t f o r y o u u n t i l t h e h e a v e n s f a l l **

"Tadaima," Tezuka greeted politely as he entered the front door to his house.

"Okaeri, Kunimitsu," a kind old looking woman replied cheerfully as she walked towards her grandson. "How was your day?"

Tezuka slipped off his shoes and set them neatly beside the door, "Ah, good thank you. How was your day?" He bowed.

The woman smiled tenderly and she gave her grandson a kiss on his head. "You know the answer to that question Kunimitsu. It's boring; as usual."

Tezuka bared his family-only smile. He glanced around briefly and noted that his grandmother was the only one home. "Where's-"

"Your father's out on business with your mother, I think they went out for dinner, and your grandfather's teaching the late night shift of judo tonight," The woman explained, turning around to head back into the kitchen, motioning for Tezuka to follow. "Sorry, baby, but I've felt sluggish all day…so I think I'll go to bed. There's some left over sushi in the fridge, so help yourself, dear," she said sweetly before disappearing down the hall.

"Ah, sleep well," Tezuka said. He wasn't really that hungry, so he treaded upstairs to his bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor, closing the door behind him. He quickly drew the blinds and picked up the phone with the means of calling Atobe.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Keigo, it's Tezuka."

"_Good, that means that your home safely."_

Tezuka's cheeks reddened. "Ah…"

"…"

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked, not quite sure what to say.

"_Interested, ahn? Well…I was currently listening to some Wagner and reading some Greek Mythology."_

"You like Greek Mythology?"

"_Ah, you're not the only one who likes a bit of history, Kunimitsu."_

Tezuka smiled.

"…_Kunimitsu, what do you know of…sex?"_

Tezuka felt himself freeze up.

Atobe chuckled. _"Knew you wouldn't say anything."_

"Hn…"

"_Let's have it, sex that is…"_

"Keigo, that…isn't it…a bit early?" Tezuka stuttered, his grip tightening on the phone.

"_Every time we touch I want to do 'it' with you. You seem to have that affect on me."_

Tezuka felt a lump forming in his throat. What did Atobe expect to say…to say to _that? _

"_Do you want to?"_

Tezuka cleared his throat. "I…Keigo, I…it's a little early don't you think?"

"_Not at all," _Atobe replied instantaneously.

"I…don't know."

"_Afraid you'll get pregnant?"_

Tezuka's brow twitched, "_Keigo."_

"_Hmm?"_

"Stop that nonsense."

Atobe chuckled again. _"Okay, okay, Mister Grumpy."_

"…"

"_Do you know how to?"_

"That's, I mean…I…"

"_You don't, do you?"_

"…No," Tezuka answered finally. "I…don't."

"_Ore-sama shall meet you tomorrow after practice outside your school."_

"Wait, Keigo-"

"_Bye, Mitsu-chan!"_

"Kei--!"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Tezuka hung the phone on the receiver. He was trembling. What was Atobe up to?

**I ' l l w a i t f o r y o u u n t i l t h e h e a v e n s f a l l **

"Keigo," Tezuka exclaimed when he walked out of the school gates and spotted a limo. Atobe stepped out of the car and grinned.

"Mitsu-chan! Hurry, hurry," he called happily/scarily, motioning to the limo. "Get in."

Tezuka sighed before approaching the car cautiously and getting inside. He took a seat on one side while Atobe occupied the other.

"I don't bite, Mitsu-chan," Atobe said suggestively.

Tezuka shifted in his seat awkwardly. "What's all this about? Our conversation yesterday…"

Atobe nodded, "Ore-sama will show you."

Tezuka blinked in disbelief. "What?"

Atobe smiled as the limo began its journey.

**I ' l l w a i t f o r y o u u n t i l t h e h e a v e n s f a l l **

(Kissing)

K-Keigo…

Spread your legs, Mitsu…yeah, good.

(Kissing. Yet again.)

Wait! That's-

(Sucking)

Keigo…

…

…

(Pop) Did you like that?

A-ah…

Good.

Ah! (Wet sounds…)

Relax, relax…it'll feel good soon, I just have to-

(Loud moan) KEIGO!

Heeh, I didn't think it'd be that easy.

(More moans)

Here comes the next finger…relax.

Nnnghnn--!

God Mitsu…you're so tight.

(Panting)

K-Keigo…ah!

(Shifting) Are you ready?

Ah.

Just tell me to stop if it gets unbearable, ahn?

…

(Creaking)

(Heavy breathing) Ah-a…ah…that…hurts.

Relax…

(Insistent creaking) Keigo…nnghnn!

Mitsu…(thrusting, bouncing sounds etc…)

(Panting and moans) Ah…ah! Nnn, ah!

M-Mitsu!

AH! (Loud moans)

* * *

Bad ending I know...but hey, I needed to start somewhere, right? RIGHT? _Black cloud descends on squishy._

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. InuiTez Unknown name

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings: **Yaoi.

**Pairing: **InuiTez AU

**A/N **Yo! I needed to clear some ideas out of my head before continuing with 'The Prince of Air Trek' so this is another result! Much better than chapter one, ne? I hope...(cries)

Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading this one, okay?

**

* * *

******

The Tezuka!Uke Archives

**Two: InuiTez**

By squishy the jellyfish

"Inui-san! Give her back!" One, very small Tezuka Kunimitsu scolded, folding his little arms over his chest.

"Uh-uh, Mitsu-chan. Not until _you _give me something good," Inui concluded, a somewhat suggestive smirk on his lips as he looked down at the little boy. Clutched in his hands was a small bonsai tree, clipped to perfection in a ceramic pot.

Tezuka's bottom lip seemed to jut out a little more, "That's not fair; you're the one who stole her, so why should you receive anything good for that?"

"Now, now Mitsu-chan," Inui grinned, "that still doesn't change the fact that I still have the upper hand in this game."

Two pale brown brows furrowed.

"How cute…" Inui remarked.

"_Please _give Marilyn back?" Tezuka asked as politely as he could.

"Why would I do that? You still haven't given me anything good."

The little boy felt all his dignity fly away. He wanted so much to have his special Marilyn back, but for that to happen he'd have to give up his…

"Well, if you're not going to give me anything good, I'm afraid I'll have to take the plant away…"

Tezuka huffed before standing on his tiptoes to give one small peck to Inui's cheek. "_Now _can I have Marilyn?"

Inui blushed; feeling the soft petal-like lips touch his skin and pull away just as quickly.

"_Inui-san_!" Tezuka whined, crossing his arms over his little chest again. "I gave you something good, now give her back."

Inui smiled crookedly, this boy was just too delicious. Percentage that he was becoming aroused…ninety-nine point nine percent! "I want something better than that, Mitsu-chan."

Tezuka blinked and unfolded his arms in a confused notion. "…You, you _pervert, _Inui-san!"

"You're right," Inui said, clearly unfazed by this.

Tezuka shook his head. "You have no shame…"

"Of course not, think of this logically, Mitsu-chan. The one thing I desire more than anything else-including data-is a boy much, _much _younger than myself."

Tezuka's cheeks reddened and he looked away. "I can't stand you…"

Inui smirked as he tilted a small chin up to meet his gaze. "I still have your precious plant, you know."

"I-Inui-san," Tezuka whispered as Inui leaned down to kiss the boy on the lips, taking off his glasses in the process.

Inui slipped his tongue between the boy's lips and sighed. _This _was good…

Tezuka whimpered childishly as the velvet-hot-wet-tongue explored his mouth. His hands came to rest against the taller boy's chest comfortably.

Inui pulled back slightly in order to throw the plant away; making it collide with the floorboards with a 'crash'.

Tezuka pulled away completely and stared in shock at his poor, poor Marilyn. Her potting mix was all over the floor along with herself, and her pot was shattered. "You…Marilyn…you broke Marilyn's pot!"

Inui smirked as he pushed the boy up against the wall. "…Pots can be bought."

"But they're expensive, Inui-san," Tezuka gasped as his mouth was-once again-taken captive by Inui's.

_How cute…_Inui hoisted Tezuka's thighs against each side of his hips and got the boy to wrap them around his waist so that he was pressed against the wall firmly and his body was far away from the ground. Percentage that he was getting hard…ninety-five percent! He let go of the boy's mouth to stare at the beautiful little boy's face.

"I-Inui-san…" Tezuka drawled as he watched the taller boy's hand as it disappeared into the front of his shorts. He gasped when the calloused hand came into contact with what it was searching for.

Inui grinned triumphantly as he watched the boy writhe and moan in pleasure once he began rubbing fervently against the small bump with the palm of his hand. "Is that nice, Mitsu-chan?"

Tezuka panted, small moans emitting every once in a while as his head slumped down onto Inui's shoulder.

Inui gave his prize one last squeeze before sliding his hand around to the back of the shorter boy's shorts to grip at one cute little ass-cheek. He needed to collect every single bit of data from the boy, so next time it would be even more enjoyable.

"Inui-san…"

Inui smiled before wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist to lift him off the wall and to the floor against the wall. He took his hand out of Tezuka's shorts and pulled them down past his slender thighs.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Tezuka asked innocently, his eyes blinking every now and again to show his confusion.

"Something that will be good," Inui mumbled before leaning down to brush his spiky dark hair against the inner skin of Tezuka's thighs.

Tezuka took in a sharp breath at the feather light touches in the sensitive area before resting his hands on Inui's shoulders.

Inui looked up and came face to face with the other boy's boxers, holding captive one small erection.

Tezuka's cheeks deepened in colour when he realized that Inui was staring.

Inui smiled as he bent forward to lick a searing trail along the skin showing above Tezuka's waistband. He nipped at the waistband before biting it and sliding it down Tezuka's thighs to reveal his cock. Before going any further, Inui gripped one of Tezuka's hands and brought it to the boy's mouth. "Suck on your fingers," he ordered gently.

Tezuka's small brows furrowed, "Why?"

Inui sighed, "Penetrating you dry would be quite painful, penetrating you wet however…would decrease the pain you would feel if dry."

"Oh," Tezuka replied dumbly before opening his mouth and letting his own fingers entrance. Inui worked the small fingers in and out; imitating other…actions of sex. He stared up in envy at the boy's fingers. He was so naïve and angel-like…and Inui was about to take that. The suckling sounds that Tezuka was making made Inui's heart race quicken as he repeated the in and out actions slowly. After Tezuka's fingers were nice and wet, Inui brought them to the boy's entrance and penetrated it slowly with the index finger. In and out, in and out.

Tezuka's brow quirked a little at the weird sensations. It was slightly uncomfortable and strange feeling his own finger working himself…but at least Inui was there so that he didn't make any mistakes.

Inui leaned down and took Tezuka into his mouth while he slipped Tezuka second finger in; trying to decrease the boy's attention on the pain.

Tezuka moaned. Having his…in Inui's…it was…_good. _

Inui deemed the boy ready and slid in another two fingers in. Tezuka's fingers were much smaller than his own, so it would take twice, or even three times the number of fingers in order for Tezuka to be prepared for his…size. Suddenly remembering where they were Inui picked the boy up easily-still going at it-and took him into the bedroom and laid him down onto the bed under him.

Tezuka winced as the fingers worked in and out of him unpleasantly.

_Where was it? Where was it? _Inui silently asked himself as he moved the fingers around. He could sense the younger boy's displeasure, and the only thing that could stop it was-

"_AH!_"

Inui grinned around Tezuka small cock and started humming.

Tezuka was panting heavily as Inui pressed his own fingers against something…something that felt nice. Oh so nice…and was he humming around his cock? He moaned and climaxed.

Inui swallowed all of Tezuka's milk quickly. If it didn't have a chance to touch his taste-buds for long, he wouldn't have to taste the strange flavour. Looming over the sweating boy, he stripped him of his loose fitting shirt and sucked at his pert little nipples as he took off his own shirt.

Tezuka gripped at the white sheets as he groaned at the new contact. "Inui-san…"

Inui leant up and kissed Tezuka, slipped his tongue in as he disposed of his pants and underwear with one hand. Tezuka became hard again quickly as Inui pleasured him.

Inui retracted the boy's fingers and pulled out of the kiss to spit on his own hand, watching the boy's astonishment amusedly. Rubbing the liquid onto his length he leveled himself at the boy's entrance and licked his lips. "Mitsu-chan…this is going to hurt."

Tezuka squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable pain.

Inui thrust in.

Tezuka cried out.

"Mitsu-chan?" Inui asked, staring at his little-lover all panting and flushing.

"Ah-hah…I…I'm fine," Tezuka replied a little breathlessly.

Inui nodded, "Okay, I'm going to move now."

Tezuka inclined his head.

Inui pulled out and pushed back in, nailing Tezuka's prostate hard.

Tezuka moaned loudly and he wrapped his small lithe legs around Inui's waist to bring him closer.

Inui moved again, rocking slowly in and out of Tezuka so that he would get used to it. He himself began moaning as well. Quite unexpected indeed. His pace increased as he began to hump and rock into Tezuka, causing many moans and whimpers to tumble from his pale swelling lips.

"I-Inui-san!" Tezuka cried out as Inui hit his prostate again.

Inui fucked the boy faster and harder, causing the bed to creak and complain beneath them. "M-Mitsu-chan…"

Tezuka panted and gasped as he was pressed into the mattress more insistently as the mind blowing sex continued (not that Tezuka had anything to compare it with). He came again. And again.

Drops of sweat started to appear on Inui's forehead as kept fucking the boy almost senseless. He was close, and it'd been long, and when the smaller boy moaned again, it took him over the edge and he finally came, slumping to one side of Tezuka exhaustedly. After quite a while of catching their breaths, Inui rolled onto his back and pulled Tezuka close to him.

"…You still owe me a pot," Tezuka said softly, nuzzling into the crook of Inui's neck.

"What about if I give you something good instead?"

"Pervert."

Unfortunately for Inui, he was _ordered _to buy Marilyn another pot, a newer, prettier one than before which came to a very hefty price.

"Thank you," Tezuka beamed as he set Marilyn down on the table after burying her roots in the new pot.

Inui slumped back into his chair and checked his wallet. Now he'd have to work that extra shift at work on Saturday instead of how he planned to spend it with Tezuka…Inui made a mental note never to throw the damned plant again.

* * *

**A/N **Reviews are loved!!

V


End file.
